User talk:Cyfa
User:Cyfa/Talk (archived) Type-7 shuttlecraft template I didn't realize you were going to create more than the one new article for Type-7 shuttles. If I had, I would have stayed away from it and let you do your work, but I thought you were still busy with expanding the SotL 2nd edition references. Though, in retrospect, I do realize that there was at least that one previously unseen Type-7 (-ish? Looks too short and the (removed?) front window looks way too big) shuttle among all those calendar images. I gave that particular page a minor expansion that might explain why it looks so different. - Bell'Orso (talk) 16:23, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Not to worry ;) I get distracted easily/procrastinate too much, so moved on to the Type-7 shuttle stuff when I should have been finishing the SOTL 2nd ed. additions. I've found a better image for the SF026 shuttle which makes it clearer that it is a Type-7 with its side hatch open, so I'll upload it and add it to the article. -- Cyfa (talk) 16:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :: I never knew the Type-7 had that kind of a hatch. But yeah, the way the new image is cropped makes things much clearer. Gonna reverse my "disassembling" edit to the article accordingly. - Bell'Orso (talk) 17:13, December 7, 2014 (UTC) need info from 2nd ed SotL book Hey, could you look up two images and their accompanying texts for me from the 2nd ed SotL book, please? Specificly, I'm looking for two images depicting Argo-type shuttles, originally from the 2011 and 2014 calendars. I'm looking to confirm or deny whether any of the craft depicted there was actually the herself. Thanks! - Bell'Orso (talk) 10:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :Hi. No problem. The Argo isn't mentioned in the text of the 2nd edition, but the name "ARGO" can be clearly read on the bow of the nearest shuttle in "Geophysical Sortie" (May) from Ships of the Line 2014 (the reproduction isn't clear enough to discern it in the 2nd ed. book). The Argo also features in "Starfleet Clean" (December, Ships of the Line 2011) but the name isn't as clear. I hope this helps. -- Cyfa (talk) 13:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes, that should suffice. Thanks! - Bell'Orso (talk) 14:13, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Collectibles :forum:collectibles :) -- Captain MKB 16:06, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Olympic class That altimage was removed by me on accident when I moved some stuff around in the infobox. Thanks for putting it back in. - Bell'Orso (talk) 22:57, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Bell'Orso. I thought it must have been an accident as it was such a bizarre thing to remove, so no worries :) And, thank you for adding the USS Hope otheruses template to USS Hope (AH-7) that I accidently left out (even after updating the template itself)! -- Cyfa (talk) 08:42, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::You're welcome. - Bell'Orso (talk) 15:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC)